A Little Break
by alayneni
Summary: Oliver gives his wife the Saturday off so that she could enjoy a peaceful, stress-free day. Fluff.


**A Little Break**

 **An:** I don't own Arrow

 **Summary:** Oliver gives his wife the Saturday off so that she could enjoy a peaceful, stress-free day. Fluff.

Felicity listened to the silence in her house, she had yearned for this but now that she had it, it was driving her crazy. She missed her husband and their kids. Oliver had decided to give her a Saturday off. Eve was six months old and could survive the day without her mother. The boys had soccer practice in the morning and then Oliver was going to keep them all occupied for the rest of the day at the beach.

The night before Felicity had packed the baby bag for Eve. Oliver was never good at packing the baby bag. He always forgot something, pampers, powder, food, pacifier, bib, etc. She made sure she expressed enough milk for Eve to last the day. The extra bottles were in a cooler. Oliver said he would find a place to get the milk to the right temperature for her. She packed a bag with swimming trunks for the boys, a cute yellow swimsuit for Eve, their favourite beach towels, sunscreen lotion and hats. The buckets and shovels the boys liked to dig around in the sand with, as well as their cleats for soccer were already in the car. Everything was in order for Oliver to leave.

Felicity had slept in and they were all gone by the time she awoke. She had a nice breakfast that Oliver had kept heated in the oven for her. He had made a spa appointment with Thea, Lyla and Laurel for her. All she had to do was put some clothes on and wait for Thea to pick her up. She spent the morning with the girls, getting facial scrubs, massages and gossiping about men and children.

After the spa they did a little light shopping. Most of the shopping these days consisted of children's clothes. Eve had a gazillion onesies but she was growing so fast. All of her children were going to be taller than her. She knew for sure her boys were going to be taller than Oliver. After buying more outfits for her children, she brought Oliver a nice new sports shirt that he could wear to the boys' soccer practice. No matter how rough the night before may have been for the Green Arrow, Oliver always made every effort to be there for his boys and family. They passed Victoria Secret and Felicity popped in to buy something a little extra special for her husband. He deserved a nice thank you for the day he had given her.

Felicity came home to an empty house and decided she could use the opportunity to get her home office in order. Five minutes into organizing she started to feel lonely. She had grown accustomed to always having a member of her family close by. Usually by now, her sons would have interrupted her at least three times and right as they would drag their father out to play catch in the back yard, Eve would start crying. There was always some form of noise, usually children laughing, in her house. Even the dogs seemed to be subdued in the yard since there were no children to play with. Felicity turned on the radio.

At four o'clock, she decided to lay the dinner table. Oliver had ordered Italian from a restaurant in town and would be collecting it on the way home. She pulled out the dimpled flatware for Oliver; he would like that. Their eldest son was currently struggling with learning to eat with a knife and fork. Most nights ended with him either using his hands to finish off his food or stealing his brother's spoon to eat with. She found teaching her children and trying to mold them into responsible individuals was the hardest job she's ever had.

Finally, she heard their SUV pulling into their driveway. She ran out of the front door to greet them.

"Someone's happy to see us?" Oliver commented. All of the windows were down in the SUV to let the wind blow through the car.

She smiled, "I missed you guys," Felicity said walking up to the vehicle and kissing her husband through the window.

"Ewww, can someone let me out please?" their eldest, Mathew, asked. He was in the back stuck between the car seat for his sister and the booster seat for his younger brother.

"I'll get you," Felicity said opening the back door. The child lock was on to make sure none of them opened the door.

Mathew was as athletic as his father and he soon maneuvered himself out, jumping down next to her.

"We missed you too Mommy," he said to her as she bent down to hug kiss him on his cheek.

She next went for Aidan and then Eve. With her baby girl in her arms, pulling at her long blonde hair, Felicity held Aidan's hand to walk inside with them. Mathew was helping his father unload the vehicle. By the time Oliver and Mathew had everything clean and drying in the back yard, Felicity had given both Aidan and Eve baths. Eve fell asleep quickly and Felicity put her in her crib. Aidan followed Felicity into the kitchen where Oliver had previously placed their dinner. She perched Aidan on the counter next to her and he watched his mother sort out their meal.

A little while later, both Oliver and Mathew appeared, both freshly showered. The four of them sat down to dinner and she listened eagerly as her sons described their day at the beach. They had enjoyed it immensely but they complained that strange women were constantly trying to take their father's attention away from them. She promised her sons she would go with them next time and chase away all the strangers away.

After dinner, the boys were allowed half an hour of cartoons before bed time. Once they put their children to bed, Felicity reached up on her tip toes, and whispered into her husband's ears, "I have a nice surprise for you."

"Really, what kind of surprise?" he asked his hands wrapping around his wife's waist.

"The kind that came in a Victoria Secret bag," she replied coyly.

She felt Oliver's excitement, "have I told you how much I love you Mrs. Queen?"

"Not today," she told him wrapping her hands around his neck.

"I love you," he said bending down to claim his wife's lips.

When they broke away, she added breathlessly, "I love you to Mr. Queen, now take me to bed before Eve decides to wake up!"


End file.
